


Fed Up

by treehousq



Series: Gaming Trio (Mark/Jack/Ethan) [1]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, ADHD, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Caring, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Long-Distance Friendship, Medication, Minor Original Character(s), Not Beta Read, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Recovery, Romantic Friendship, Sean McLoughlin is Called Jack, Self-Indulgent, Septiplier - Freeform, YouTube, crankiplier - Freeform, going back on medication, no beta we die like men, stimm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treehousq/pseuds/treehousq
Summary: Ethan’s ADHD keeps getting in the way and he eventually gets tired of it. He decides to call up his psychiatrist and talks about going back on medication.
Relationships: Crankseptiplier - Relationship, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin, Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin/Ethan Nestor, Sean McLoughlin/Ethan Nestor
Series: Gaming Trio (Mark/Jack/Ethan) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690951
Comments: 23
Kudos: 259
Collections: Youtube Fanfiction





	Fed Up

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is something that I thought of while writing something else with the same idea as this, but with a much different outcome. And it also focuses on another certain part of this little one-shot. I’m such a sucker for Jack/Ethan (And obviously Mark/Jack/Ethan) and I’ve been wanting to write it for such a long time.
> 
> I promise I’m working on requests too but I wanted to take a break from them and post some non-smutty stuff! Please request anything, it doesn’t always have to be smut or something but don’t feel bad if you do have a smutty request! Thank you for all of your love and support. It means everything to me. <3

Ethan could feel his stim tics getting more and more out of control. His leg was bouncing a bit, his fingers were drumming and twitching and he would gently smack his thighs sometimes, he’d squeeze his eyes shut and all the while he was rocking back and forth in his gaming chair, barely an inch each way but he was still rocking back and forth a bit. He had gotten ready and was just about to record a video when this started happening. He had his stimmy things he did as a result of his ADHD/ADD combo situation he had going on. He would do all of the things he was currently doing whenever he was slightly distracted or trying to focus–in order to help him focus easier sometimes–but it was always at a more tamed and in-control level. And also not all at the same time. It was absolutely manageable and it had been, but it was starting to just get _annoying_.

He sighed, he had wanted to record and edit a video today with the newfound motivation burst he had randomly got. But now, he couldn’t stay still or focused long enough to even start it, he couldn’t even remember what he had wanted to record in the first place anymore.

This had been happening for quite a few months now, getting “hyper attacks” out of nowhere and being unable to do anything until it calmed down. Ethan hadn’t a clue what it was called or what you _would_ call it. He described it as having a tic attack but without Tourettes. Stim attacks, hyper attacks, sort-of-tic attacks. He wasn’t sure, but it was really starting to stymie his daily life. It had gotten to the point he missed uploads for almost an entire week because he couldn’t stay focused and still to even do anything. He had figured–and had hoped–it would calm down at some point, especially because it had randomly come out of nowhere, seemingly anyway.

Ethan huffed in frustration and snatched his phone off of his desk, unlocking it and going to his contacts, scrolling until he found the one he was looking for. He could have just looked it up in the search bar but he couldn’t even remember what he had named it at the moment. He called the contact, his leg still bouncing away.

”Dr. Ray’s office for mental health, how may I help you?” Ethan knew her voice anywhere at this point.

”Hi, my name is Ethan Nestor, I’m a patient of Dr. Ray’s and I was wondering when his next available appointment is?”

Some clicking sounded, followed by the receptionist quipping an “okay” and presumably looking up his schedule. “Dr. Ray has an appointment available for next Thursday at 10:00 AM. Is that okay for you?”

Ethan sighed in relief, that was much sooner than he had been expecting. “Yes, that’s awesome actually. Thank you so much.”

”Of course. We’ll see you next Thursday at 10 o’ clock in the morning then Mr. Nestor.”

“Alright. See you then.” And then the line clicked.

* * *

To say that Ethan’s week leading up to his appointment had been stressful would be an understatement, just to say the least. He hadn’t been able to focus at all and it was really messing with his uploading schedule. Out of the seven videos he was supposed to have uploaded, he only uploaded two. The second being a video explaining what was happening and that he was planning on going back on medication to help. People were overwhelmingly supportive and honestly Ethan felt so loved by a community of people he hardly knew and they just loved him for playing games.

Ethan arrived at his psychiatrist’s building, only a few cars parked, most likely the workers. He stepped out of his car and locked the door, the gravel crunching underneath his feet catching his attention briefly as he walked up to the door. It was only a little chilly outside, a slight breeze every now and then that made Ethan shiver, so the warmth from inside welcomed him a lot.

”Hello, what can I do for you?” It was the same receptionist lady from the phone, she always looked as tired as she sounded, but she smiled the whole time.

”Uh, I’m Ethan Nestor, I’m here for my 10 AM appointment with Dr. Ray.” He wasn’t necessarily nervous, it just had been quite a while since he had been here.

The receptionist clicked away on her keyboard, nodding in confirmation and giving him some papers to quickly fill out, just to update them on any changes he may have had that would impact the medication choice and dosage. Ethan filled it out with a bit of a struggle, having a hard time focusing on what he was doing and forgetting some things that should have been easy to remember. Things like his phone number and his height, his medication history could be a little tricky but he had it memorised so well at one point he found it surprising when he stalled in filling it out. He got through it though and handed it back to her, following her instructions when she instructed him on where the waiting room was and that Dr. Ray would be with him shortly. Apparently they were having a slow day.

He walked through the door that lead to the rest of the building, walking down the hallway to his left into the waiting room. It was empty and the TV played some sort of house remodelling show, so he took a seat in a chair right across from the TV. He had been mildly interested in the show before he felt a buzz in his hoodie pocket. He took out his phone and saw a text from Tyler.

[iMessages]

 **Smiley :) (Tyler) -** **10:11 AM**

_Hope everything goes well at your appointment. :)_

Ethan smiled, quickly typing back a response.

**Ethan - 10:11 AM**

_Thanks Ty!_

He stuffed his phone back in his pocket and tuned back in to what was happening on the show. A family who was looking for something around the 1.2mil price settled on what Ethan considered to be the worst house for what they were looking for functionality wise.

”Ethan Nestor?” Ethan saw Dr. Ray in the doorway, smiling at him like always. Ethan returned the grin and got up out of his chair so he could follow Dr. Ray to his room where he talked to all of his patients. When Ethan sat down, Dr. Ray picked up his tablet and began looking over the information that had been transferred from the papers Ethan filled out.

”So Ethan, it’s been a while huh? What have you been up to?” Dr. Ray looked up long enough to say that before he was looking back at his tablet.

Ethan shrugged. “Eh, it was going good for a while, but for the past few months it’s felt almost impossible to focus on anything. Starting to take a toll on my job.”

”Ooh, you still doing Youtube?” Dr. Ray’s attention was on him now, and Ethan suddenly shrunk underneath it for some reason. This situation just felt so foreign at this point. Ethan nodded, his gaze averted and looking around the office, new pictures of Dr. Ray’s pigs hung up on one side of the wall where he kept other personal pictures. “How’s it going?”

”Still keeping me afloat, so it’s been good. Met some awesome people who care a lot about me.” Ethan’s face reddened a bit.

”That’s good to hear! I knew you’d excel at that, you’ve certainly got the personality to pull people in.” Ethan thanked him with a small chuckle. “Okay, so you said that it’s been really difficult to focus and manage things. You’re assuming it’s your ADHD acting up again?”

Ethan nodded, explaining how he thought it would go away eventually since it had come out of nowhere, but once it kept happening and it started to seriously affect his uploading schedule, he figured enough was enough and he’d try medication again. He expressed his worry about the mood related side effects he might experience though, and that that’s why he stopped the last time.

”This is actually pretty normal, so don’t worry about that. If you feel that trying medication will do better for you then we’ll start out on a lower dose first, just so we know how you’re affected by it. We don’t want too much too quick.”

Dr. Ray went on to talk to Ethan about the things that had been happening and what he wanted the medication to help with. They talked for about ten to fifteen minutes before Dr. Ray prescribed Ethan Vyvanse, a medication used largely for ADHD. Ethan asked some questions and in no time he was given a paper with his prescription information and headed back to his local pharmacy to pick it up. He had been told to start out with just half of one of the pills every morning. Ethan got home and went ahead and took one of the pills, not bothering to eat anything as he had already eaten this morning, thanks to a reminder he had set and Mark, Jack, and Tyler sending him a text.

They were so supportive and caring. Ethan felt unbelievably thankful to have them in his life and for them to also help him continue to get better with his eating disorder? He couldn’t ask for anything better. Especially since the video he had made last year about getting over his eating disorder garnered so much love and support from family and friends and fans. He used to go a few days without eating, partially because he always forgot because of his ADHD and mostly because of his intense insecurity that had developed ever since he stopped doing gymnastics.

All Ethan could do now was push forward and hope that things would get better with his ADHD in a couple of weeks when the medication really started to set in.

* * *

By the time Ethan had been on his medication for a month, his uploading schedule was back to normal and he could finally get through his day without getting sidetracked and forgetting things all the time. He wasn’t nearly as frustrated anymore and he even started doing more collabs, now that he had the ability to stay focused he could hold a proper conversation and still stay focused on the game. Of course there were times when he found himself getting distracted and getting a little more stimmy than usual, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as before.

Even Mark and Jack made comments on how much more in order he seemed to be in comparison to before he had went on the meds. Ethan noticed he got a little sweatier easier and sometimes felt dizzy if he moved too fast, but he chalked it up to it being some of the side effects of the medication.

Overall, Ethan was doing much better. He felt better and could tell when he was doing good too. It felt nice to finally feel like you can set a goal for yourself and actually have a chance at completing it.

Ethan heard the ringing for a few seconds, hearing the click of the other line picking up. It was currently somewhere around 10:30 PM. “Hey Jack!”

There was a small amount of interference before Jack’s voice came through. “Hey Eth! What’s up? Ain’t it like, almost eleven o’ clock over der?”

Ethan giggled. “Maybe. But it’s fine, besides I wanted to do a collab!”

”Again? I haven’t a problem with it, I just wasn’t expectin’ it.”

”Well I know someone who’s been planning on doing a collab with you for a while but keeps forgetting to ask soo, I figured we could all do a group collab! You up for it?” Ethan was practically bouncing with excitement as he clutched his phone waiting for Jack’s response.

A little bit of shuffling sounded from Jack’s end, Ethan assumed he was setting up recording stuff. “Yeah I’m absolutely down for that. Who’s de other fecker?” Ethan laughed along with Jack.

”Mark. The idiot has been meaning to message you but he keeps getting distracted.”

”He did message me a while back askin’ if I’d be up fahr a collab at some point. Guess de fecker’s done forgot.”

”Nah,” Ethan was already setting up his recording stuff. “He probably hasn’t forgot. He’s just forgot that he asked in the first place most likely.”

”Well let him know we’re ready if he is.”

Ethan nodded, even though he knew Jack couldn’t see him. “Yeah he’ll be up right now. See you in a bit Jack! Make sure you’re on Discord.” Jack confirmed he would and Ethan hung up, quickly dialling Mark’s number just a few seconds later.

He had to wait a few seconds longer for Mark to pick up than he did Jack, but he knew that Mark just had a tendency to hyper focus. Mark did eventually pick up though with a small “hello?”, his low rumble of a voice mixing in with the small crackle of interference in the background.

”Hey Mark!” Ethan said a little too hyper for the time it was. “Are you up for a three way collab?”


End file.
